A New World
by YoAngel4E
Summary: The war is finally over, and Hermione is getting ready to go back to Hogwarts. How will her relationship with Ron be tested while the two are apart? And when she returns, will she be able to handle Ron's new lifestyle?
1. Chapter 1: After the War

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** The war is finally over, and Hermione is getting ready to go back to Hogwarts. How will her relationship with Ron be tested while the two are apart? And when she returns, will she be able to handle Ron's new lifestyle?

**CHAPTER 1**

The sound of someone knocking on Hermione's bedroom door awoke her. She sat up quickly, her reflex's still strong since the war and she immediately took in her surroundings, making sure she was somewhere safe. Of course she was, curled up in her own bed at her parent's muggle home, but after the past year she had on the run in a tent with Harry and Ron, she always woke up feeling anxious. She assumed that was something that, with time, would eventually go away.

"Hermione?" Mrs. Granger's soft voice came through the door.

Hermione smiled to herself. She was so happy she had her parents back. She and Ron had left together shortly after Fred's funeral to find the Granger's. It had been emotional for Hermione to get her parents memories back, and she was glad that Ron had been there with her. After a few days of screaming and fighting and Ron trying to convince Hermione's parents she had erased their memories for their own protection, Mr. and Mrs. Granger forgave their daughter and they had all moved back into their British home together.

"Doors open." Hermione called out.

Mrs. Granger cracked the door and glanced in. "Sorry…were you sleeping?"

Hermione shrugged, glancing down at her school bag that she was using to pack her books for Hogwarts. She and Ginny would be returning in another week to finish their final year and, as always, Hermione wanted to be prepared. "Must have dozed off."

"Its rather hot up here. Open the window." Mrs. Granger moved across her daughter's bedroom and cracked the window, letting in the cool summer breeze as the sun began to set. "Ron is downstairs."

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she glanced over at the clock on her nightstand. She had completely forgotten that she and Ron were supposed to go to Diagon Alley for dinner. Instantly, she hopped out of bed and rushed to pull her hair back into a braid.

She caught sight of herself in the mirror and frowned a bit. Although she looked far better then she had in the woods, her skin was now glowing a bit and the circles under her eyes were no longer there, Hermione still was upset she had not had time to properly get ready. She had been making a point of trying to put more effort into her appearance ever since she and Ron had officially begun dating after the Battle of Howarts. She knew Ron constantly told her she was beautiful, but she liked to feel it too. Unfortunately, tonight she would have no time to put in that amount of effort.

"You look lovely, dear. Now…why don't you save Ron from your father? He is trying to explain football to him again." Mrs. Granger smiled gently at her daughter, as if she were able to read Hermione's mind.

"Great…" Hermione rolled her eyes but headed quickly down the stairs, hoping her father had not had Ron's ear for long. It had seemed to be a recent mission of Mr. Granger's to educate Ron on Muggle sports, which usually meant Hermione would have to spend the entire night trying her best to explain what her father had been talking about to Ron.

* * *

When Hermione reached the bottom step, she moved into the kitchen, where she found Ron leaning against the counter, casually eating an apple while Mr. Granger was on the phone with a client.

"Hey you." Ron smiled brightly at Hermione, standing up straight and moving toward her, gently kissing her forehead as he wrapped his broad arms around her small frame.

Hermione sank into Ron. He had grown even more muscular since he had started working for George, lugging boxes up and down the stairs at the joke shop. "Hey…sorry. I must have fallen asleep."

"Its alright." Ron said, releasing Hermione but never losing his smile. "I've only been down here a bit."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow at Ron, wondering if he was telling the truth.

"But lets get out of here. I've got a nice dinner planned." Ron said, giving Mr. Granger a wave.

Mr. Granger hardly waved back to Ron and Hermione as they moved out the door, clearly busy with the conversation with his client.

"Did my Dad talk your ear off?" Hermione asked once they were outside the house.

"A bit about that muggle foot game…but then he got on the fellyphone…" Ron made a face, knowing what he said was not correct. "Or telephone…right?"

Hermione laughed. "Telephone, right…"

"I'm trying to learn your bloody muggle terms…" Ron shook his head with a smile.

"Well…I appreciate it." Hermione smiled back, casually taking Ron's hand as they walked down her driveway. "So where are we going?"

"Diagon Alley. I told you…" Ron looked confused.

"Yes…but where?" Hermione asked.

"Must you know everything?" Ron teased, squeezing Hermione's hand and giving her a goofy grin.

"Its just in my nature." Hermione smiled back.

Ron laughed, causing Hermione to smile. She loved his laugh; and she was so happy she got to hear it so much recently. She had not realized how much she had missed it until it had become part of her day again. During the war, Ron hardly laughed, as there was not much to find funny, and it took weeks for him to after Fred's funeral, but Hermione was glad he was again.

Fred's death had been hard on George and Ron in particular. Hermione had not realized just how close Ron had been to the twins; how much he idolized them, until Fred's death. It had taken him some time to snap out of things after Fred's funeral, and Hermione was certain he had only offered to come to Australia with her to get away from the Burrow after the funeral.

"Lets go, Miss Granger." Ron said, leading Hermione into Diagon Alley and across the street toward the Leaky Cauldron.

"Wow…I should have guessed…" Hermione laughed. Ron loved the Leaky Cauldron.

Ron frowned. "Did you want to go somewhere else? I reckon we could head over to Hogsmeade or to a Muggle place…"

"No…the Leaky Cauldron is just fine. I'm only teasing you, Ronald…" Hermione told him with a smile.

"Good…" Ron said, opening the door and motioning for Hermione to walk in.

* * *

A few minutes later Ron and Hermione were sitting in the back corner of the Leaky Cauldron, away from the eye of the general public. After the war, Hermione and Ron had become icons in the public, not as famous as Harry, but definitely recognizable, and so Ron was happy that Tom had no problem putting them in a spot where they could be alone.

"Nice to be out…" Ron said, glancing around as he held his menu close to him.

Hermione nodded, her brow furrowing. Ron was never one for small talk, and she wondered why he was trying so hard now. Something had to be going on. "Ron, is everything alright?"

"Huh?" Ron asked her, his blue eyes round and innocent.

"You just seem…off. Is anything wrong?" Hermione asked.

Ron sighed, and put his menu down. "Not really…not wrong anyway…"

"Okay…" Hermione pushed softly, suddenly worried about what Ron was going to say.

"I've just been thinking…a lot…lately…about what's going to happen in the next few weeks." Ron admitted, his ears burning slightly red.

Hermione's brow furrowed even more. "You mean…with me going back to Hogwarts?"

"Well...yeah…reckon that we need to talk about all that…you going back to school, me working…" Ron said with a shrug.

"What do we need to talk about?" Hermione suddenly felt nervous.

"I mean…things have been good with us this summer…right?" Ron asked, his voice sounding a little shaky.

Hermione's brow furrowed at Ron's question and suddenly she realized, as he was avoiding eye contact with her, that he was nervous. "Of course."

"So…then you would want to…I mean…you do wanna keep seeing each other then, right? Even if you're at Hogwarts and I'm not…" Ron asked quickly.

Hermione let out a laugh or relief that caused Ron to quickly glance up, confusion and a slight hint of annoyance on his face.

Hermione immediately stifled her laugh, seeing that Ron was taking it the wrong way. "Ron…of course I do! It took us nearly a decade to finally get together. Why would I want to throw that away after a few months?"

Ron shrugged, a small smiling moving across his face as he let his own breath of relief out and ran a hand over his red hair, flattening it out. "Bloody hell…I don't know, Hermione. I just…I wanted to make sure is all…"

"Were you really worried about that?" Hermione leaned closer to the table, no longer feeling nervous. She could feel the tension seem to lift between her and Ron.

"Yeah…I mean…I just…I didn't want anything to change." Ron reached across the table and took Hermione's hand in his without even realizing it. "I like how things are going…"

"Nothing's going to change, Ron. We just…won't be able to see each other every day…" Hermione told him, smiling down at her hand entwined in Ron's.

"Yeah…but we can handle that. We handled a bloody war, didn't we?" Ron laughed a little.

"Relatively intact." Hermione smiled back.

Ron smiled even broader and stood, leaning across the table to kiss Hermione. "So nothing changes then?"

"Nothing will change." Hermione assured him with a small smile as she leaned in for another kiss.

"Well…good then…'cause Harry and I are already planning our first visit up there to visit you and Ginny." Ron said as he leaned back into his seat.

"Ron, I don't think that's allowed—" Hermione started, remembering few visitors were allowed at Hogwarts if it wasn't for a Quidditch Game.

"Hermione…Harry and I are War heroes…I am sure they will let us come." Ron said, with a hint of cockiness in his voice though the grin on his face suggested he was teasing.

"Honestly, Ronald…" Hermione shook her head, though her own smile did not fade either.


	2. Chapter 2: Departures

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** The war is finally over, and Hermione is getting ready to go back to Hogwarts. How will her relationship with Ron be tested while the two are apart? And when she returns, will she be able to handle Ron's new lifestyle?

**CHAPTER 2**

Time seemed to fly by and before Hermione realized it, Ron was holding her hand and walking her toward the Hogwarts Express on Platform 9 ¾'s while Ginny and Harry trailed behind them.

"I can't believe this is the last time I will be standing here to head to Hogwarts." Hermione commented as Ron helped her through the crowd, all eyes on the four of them.

"Well…you can stand here at Christmas too." Ron joked.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow and playfully glared at Ron. "You know what I meant."

Ron laughed and nodded, leaning in and kissing Hermione as the pair stopped walking to say goodbye to each other.

"I am going to miss you." Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's broad neck.

"I told you…I'll be up soon to visit." Ron assured her. "But…I will miss you too."

"Will you write?" Hermione asked.

"Try my best. You know I am rubbish at that sort of thing." Ron told her, though it caused Hermione to slightly frown and then he quickly added, "But I will honestly try. You write me…it will remind me."

Hermiome smiled alittle and nodded. "Sure."

"And before you know it, you will be home for Christmas…thank Merlin…because its going to be hard to do much at Hogwarts…" Ron teased, slipping his hand up the back of Hermione's shirt and causing her to blush deeply.

The pair of them had hardly done more then snog, and although Ron said ti was not a big deal, when he did things like that, Hermione felt like he was trying to move things along between them and she was still not sure she was ready for it.

"Ronald…" Hermione warned in a whisper.

"I'm joking." Ron retrieved his hand quickly. "You know I am joking, love."

Hermione sighed, indicating she was not sure he was joking.

Ron quickly took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. "Hey…I'm serious…only joking. I shouldn't have done that…wasn't funny. Not a good note for you to leave on."

Hermione shrugged. "Its fine."

"No…it was stupid. I'm sorry. I mean it…not in a rush…." Ron told her and kissed her quickly on the lips before kissing her again on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." Hermione said, nearly melting into his arms at the words. They had only recently started saying the phrase to one another and it caused Hermione's heart to skip a beat every time.

"Good. Then…sorry 'bout that…and I will miss you…and I can't wait to come visit." Ron told Hermione.

"It's fine. I can't wait either." Hermione admitted.

"Good…owl me tonight if anything good happens up there…I will make sure I get back to you." Ron told her and meant it. He would make a point of responding to her if she did write that evening; after all, as much as he wasn't trying to show it, he knew he would miss her like absolute mad. They had grown so close and spent so many hours together that summer it would be strange not to have that any more for the next few months.

"I thought you said you weren't good at that…" Hermione teased.

Ron smiled. "Well…maybe I'll have more freetime on my hands since I won't be spending any time with you…and since most of my time after work is spent with you."

"You will have Harry…" Hermione motioned to Harry who was saying goodbye to Ginny.

Ron shrugged. "Well…Harry's not nearly as pretty as you are."

Hermione laughed and swatted at Ron's arm as the final whistle for the Hogwarts Express blew.

"Guess that's your cue to get going." Ron sighed, grabbing Hermione's bags and loaded them onto the train for her.

Hermione sighed and gave a small pout before launching herself into Ron's arms one final time. "I really will miss you."

"I'll miss you too…really…" Ron smiled, giving Hermione another kiss goodbye.

"Alright you two! Let Hermione get on the train before she misses it!" Ginny called out from the entrance to the train.

Hermione blushed and reluctantly let go of Ron. "I better go."

Ron nodded and gave a small wave. "See you soon."

Hermione nodded in return and climbed on the train, waving to Ron as the train pulled away from the platform.

Ron watched the train until it was no longer visible. He couldn't help but feel a little empty; as if he had lost something. It was weird to know he wouldn't see Hermione that night or the next day.

"Strange to see it pull out without being on the train…isn't it?" Harry spoke up.

Ron turned to his best friend. He had nearly forgotten Harry was now standing next to him. "Yeah…reckon it does."

"Well…can't wallow in it forever. We should go to Diagon Alley…grab a drink. You're off today, aren't you?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded, deciding it sounded like a good idea to spend his day off with Harry rather then alone, missing Hermione. "Yeah. Sounds good."

"Excellent." Harry grinned, giving Ron a small pat on the shoulder before moving to lead the two off of the platform, the eyes of many of the children's parents and younger siblings who had not boarded the Hogwarts Express on them.

* * *

Ron and Harry moved through Diagon Alley around noon. It had seemed like a long morning to Ron, having said goodbye to Hermione and knowing it would be a bit before he would get to see her again. Harry, on the other hand, did not seem as effected by Ginny's departure and was smiling and shaking hands of those they passed.

The pair moved into the Leaky Cauldron and grabbed a table near the bar, settling in and ordering themselves each a tall glass of mead.

"Seems weird…doesn't it?" Ron said, leaning back into his chair.

"What?" Harry asked, smiling at two girls who gave him a wave through the window, though Ron hardly noticed.

"Hermione and Ginny being gone. I've been so used to seeing Hermione every day…" Ron said, sipping his mead.

"We both saw Hermione nearly everyday for seven years…" Harry said with a laugh.

"Yeah…but its different now…between me and her anyway." Ron said.

"Well, yeah you two are dating now." Harry laughed a bit more.

Ron made a face at Harry and then shook his head. "You don't think it will be weird not seeing Ginny?"

"Well, sure…but she and I talked about it. We are just going to try our best and see how it goes." Harry explained. "And in the mean time…while they are up there, I plan on being busy anyway. Think I am going to try and start working a bit for Kingsley…around his office…just until Auror Training starts."

Ron nodded, Auror Training would have both himself and Harry rather busy, but it didn't start for another month. "Yeah…I'm going to be helping George in the shop…so I suppose you're right. We will be busy."

"We will be fine…" Harry gave a wave over Ron's shoulder causing Ron to turn around and see Seamus and Dean coming toward them.

"Blimey! Didn't think we would run into you two in here…hardly see you 'round now that you're all shacked up with Hermione, hey Ron?" Seamus teased, patting Ron the back.

"Not shacked up…just enjoying my time with her." Ron shrugged Seamus' hand off as he and Dean pulled chairs up.

"Sure sure…took you long enough to get on with her." Dean teased as well, motioning for the waitress to bring them over two more glasses of mead.

"Alright…lets not turn this into a Ron bashing, shall we?" Ron slumped back into his chair, sipping on his mead. He was not in the mood to hear about how it had taken him so long to get together with Hermione, especially because he missed her terribly. He was not sure how he would make it through the year.

"Oh, lighten up, Ron. We are happy for you." Seamus added.

Ron nodded. "Sorry…just in a sore mood…weird having to drop Hermione off today."

"Well…we know how to fix that, don't we…" Dean motioned for the waitress again and then ordered a few rounds of fire whiskey for the table.

A few hour later, and nine rounds of whiskey and mead, Ron was starting to forget how much he missed Hermione. In fact, he was starting to forget where he was.

"Well…this turned into a bloody brilliant afternoon, didn't it?" Harry hiccupped.

"Much better then being on that…bloody…Hogwarts Express…" Dean slurred.

"Yeah…glad we didn't go back." Seamus added, rubbing his eyes.

Dean and Seamus had also decided not to return to Hogwarts to make up their last year, but instead had both gotten jobs working for the English National Quidditch Team, which they both seemed to love. They were doing the announcements for the games, similar to what they used to do at Hogwarts for the Gryffindor Qudditch Team.

"I hear you. I couldn't have sat there another year…" Harry slurred out himself, taking another sip of mead.

"What 'bout you, Ron? Glad you didn't go back…or miss Hermione too much?" Seamus teased.

Ron narrowed his eyes at Seamus. "So what if I miss her? Sure I miss her…doesn't mean I miss Hogwarts…"

"Well, I'm sure you'll get to see her soon enough…can't imagine Ms. Hermione Granger letting lose…but she might if she missed you enough Weasley." Seamus dug again.

Ron made a face at Seamus that was meant to be threatening but he was too drunk to focus. "What Hermione and I do…its none…none of your business…"

"And we don't want to hear it…" Harry added quickly, a smirk on his face. He thought of Hermione like a sister, and that was the last thing he wanted to hear about.

"Good…then don't pry." Ron said, and then added with a smirk. "Though, as much as I miss her…is nice to get out like this…Hermione would be frowning over these…" Ron motioned to the empty glasses and shot glasses on the table.

All four boys then erupted into laughter and Ron motioned to the waitress to bring them yet another round of drinks. Sure, he missed Hermione, but it was nice to get out with the guys every once and awhile. Maybe being away from her wouldn't be so bad for a few months.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny moved into their small shared bedroom at the top of the Gryffindor Tower which had been added to accommodate the extra students that were retaking their seventh year at Hogwarts. Hermione had managed to get Head Girl and so she and Ginny were the only two in her room.

"Can you believe Draco got Head Boy? After all his family did last year!" Ginny made a face.

"He apologized…Voldemort used him as a pawn really…I almost felt sorry for him. At any rate, he did always have good grades…" Hermione sighed. She was not thrilled of the idea of Draco being Head Boy either, but she was certain McGonagall had her reasons.

"Still…" Ginny shook her head, tossing a picture of herself and Harry on her bed.

Hermione glanced over at the picture and smiled. "That's a lovely photo of you and Harry."

Ginny shrugged. "Thanks."

"Its weird…being here without Ron and Harry, isn't it?" Hermione voiced what she had been thinking since they had boarded the Hogwarts Express earlier.

Ginny shrugged again. "Not really…none of you were here last year with me."

"That's true, I guess." Hermione sighed, neatly folding her own clothes and carefully putting a picture of her and Ron that had been taken immediately after the Battle of Hogwarts on her side table. She smiled down at the picture.

"Oh…stop with the eyes at my brother. I won't be able to live with you!" Ginny laughed.

"I just miss him a bit is all…" Hermione felt her cheeks flush red.

"Seven years of the two of you beating around the bush and now you miss him…" Ginny rolled her eyes and tossed herself onto her bed.

"What? You don't miss Harry?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ginny.

Ginny shrugged. "Sure I do…but we will see how it goes."

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked, slightly confused.

"Means we aren't stupid. We are young and sure…Harry and I want to stay together…but I'm not stupid. I'm not home and Harry is a War Hero. Girls were throwing themselves at him even when I was there." Ginny reasoned.

Hermione made a face, her thoughts slowly racing at Ginny's words. Ron was a War Hero too, after all, and Ginny was much prettier then she was. If Ginny couldn't keep Harry, how was she going to keep Ron being so far away from him?


	3. Chapter 3: Work and Duties

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** The war is finally over, and Hermione is getting ready to go back to Hogwarts. How will her relationship with Ron be tested while the two are apart? And when she returns, will she be able to handle Ron's new lifestyle?

**CHAPTER 3**

Ron woke up feeling as though the Hogwarts Express had run his head over and then backed up, only to hit him again. He tried to focus his eyes, only to find that his vision was blurry and he was laying in a heap on one of the couches in the sitting room of Grimmauld Place, where he and Harry were now living as roommates.

"Bloody hell…" Ron sat up slowly, holding his head in his hands as he tried to recall the night before. _Dean. Seamus. Firewhiskey._ Ron was certain he would never drink again.

"Feeling alright there, Ron?" Harry's voice seemed much louder then Ron thought was necessary.

Ron slowly looked up to see Harry standing over him with a cup of coffee. He quickly handed the cup to Ron.

"Might make you fell better, mate." Harry suggested.

"How are you even moving right now?" Ron asked Harry, remembering that Harry had drank just as much as he had the night before.

"Little more used to it then you are, I believe. Ginny and I can throw a few back when needed." Harry gave a small laugh.

"Shut up." Ron sighed, tilting his head back against the couch and closing his eyes. His head was throbbing. "Its not a bad thing that Hermione and I don't go out and get sloshed…"

"I didn't say it was. I'm just saying it doesn't help you get over a hangover…" Harry laughed a bit. "Maybe now with Hermione away you can practice a bit more? We earned it after all we've been through…"

Ron just nodded, not really listening to Harry but rather trying to focus on not making his head spin.

"At any rate…not a bad way to spend most of a rainy morning…asleep…" Harry added.

"What time is it?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Almost noon." Harry told him.

"Bloody hell!" Ron shot up and then felt his head spin. He grabbed for the end table for support. "I'm late for work. George is gonna kill me…"

"Well, you best get in then. I've seen George mad at you and it's not pretty…" Harry laughed a bit.

"Right…right…see you later." Ron gave Harry a wave and slowly managed his way to the fireplace where he hoped he didn't throw up the coffee Harry had given him as he flooed over to the joke shop.

* * *

Hermione sat in the courtyard of Hogwarts, the sun shining brightly down on her, as she scribbled over a piece of parchment. She was writing an owl to Ron, just to check in on him, even though she had only left him yesterday. In truth, she missed him terribly, and the conversation with Ginny the night before had not helped her nerves of being away from him.

"What are you doing out here?" Ginny's voice disrupted Hermione's thoughts.

Hermione glanced up to see Ginny squinting down at her. "Writing to your brother."

"Seriously? You just left him yesterday…" Ginny laughed.

"I know…I just…wanted to catch up with him on a few things." Hermione said, feeling her cheeks flush red.

"Like what? What we ate for breakfast?" Ginny sat down next to Hermione so that Hermione could not write any longer. "Live a little…will you? You earned it after last year…"

Hermione sighed and noticed the time on her watch. "Well…as much as I would love to do that, I am late for head girl duty…"

"Ugh…with Draco?" Ginny asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, obviously not overjoyed. "Of course. Should be brilliant."

"If you need me to come hex him…let me know." Ginny offered.

"I may take you up on that." Hermione admitted as she gathered her things and moved into the castle, hustling down the busy corridor to where she would be meeting Draco for their first rounds of hall duty as Head Boy and Head Girl.

* * *

Ron rushed into the joke shop, hoping George wouldn't notice that he was nearly an hour late for work or that he wrecked of Fire Whiskey. Unfortunately for Ron, business was slow, and George was standing at the counter, drumming his finger on the desk as his eyes locked on Ron.

"You look like hell…" George commented.

"Sorry I'm late…" Ron said, a bit out of breath as he held onto a railing, trying to stop himself from throwing up.

"You look like…" George cocked an eyebrow.

"Went out with Harry last night…had a bit too much too drink." Ron admitted.

"You look it." George laughed at his younger brother. "Don't think Hermione would be too happy with you today…"

"Don't I know it…" Ron laughed a little and leaned against the counter across from George, his head in his hands as he tried to stop the room from spinning.

"Well…it's alright to live a bit. You two aren't married quite yet…get it our of your system now I suppose." George gave Ron a pat on the back, causing Ron to dry heave a bit.

Once Ron was sure he wouldn't throw up he nodded a bit, glancing up at George. "I mean…I doubt Hermione would care that much…but I still sort of feel bad…"

"Don't! You didn't do anything but drink a bit too much, did you?" George asked.

"What? No." Ron shook his head, disgusted by what George was suggesting. He could never look at another girl the way he looked at Hermione and he wouldn't want to.

"Then its fine…well…except of course that you were late for work…and you will pay dearly for that, little brother." George said, grabbing Ron by the collar and thinking of all the ways he could make Ron's work a little less bearable that day, in only the way a big brother could.

* * *

Hermione walked silently next to Draco as the pair made their way around the castle, patrolling the halls as Head Boy and Head Girl. With every step, she felt her blood boil next to the former death eater. Part of her felt sorry for him, for his inability to make good choices, for how Voldemort had cornered him, and yet part of her wanted to slap the teeth out of his mouth. He was weak and a coward, and Hermione was not sure her heart was big enough to forgive him for everything.

"Hey…off there..." Draco spoke up as they rounded the corner and saw a first year Ravenclaw climbing one of the statues.

The Ravenclaw saw Draco and yelped a bit, cowering in fear. It made Hermione sick to her stomach to see how Draco's presence could still insight fear. She clenched her first without realizing it.

"That's one way to get them to listen." Draco seemed to comment mostly to himself, digging his hands into his pockets.

"You don't think its foul that children fear you such?" Hermione heard herself saying before she could control it.

Draco seemed surprised to hear Hermione's voice. He had been under the impression the pair would not say a word to each other all year, and he was fine with that. "I…well…haven't thought about it much…"

"No, I wouldn't imagine someone like you would." Hermione said coldly.

"Someone like me? You mean…a Slytherin or a Death Eater?" Draco's voice had a hint of anger to it. He obviously wanted to get this conversation out of the way.

"Both." Hermione said simply.

"You think I don't know I made a mistake? Obviously…my whoel family has." Draco said simply.

Hermione shook her head. "Don't think for a moment that I am going to believe you now love all Muggle Borns and realize Voldemort was wrong…it doesn't work like that."

"You're right, it doesn't. And you're right again…I don't love Muggle Borns…but I've learned to tolerate you all. You think from day one I didn't think for a second that maybe my family's beliefs about _you all _were wrong? Thought crossed my mind…if Mud—Muggle Borns were so inferior why in the bleeding hell were you getting better grades then me all the time…" Draco said quickly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Draco. "This is much bigger then grades, Draco. What you did…your family…and not just to muggle borns like me…"

"It doesn't matter if I apologize or not anyway, so why try and get it out of me?" Draco asked.

"You're right. What was I thinking?" Hermione shook her head, her voice laced with sarcasm.

Silence fell among the pair for a long moment.

"I'm working on it. I never said I would be another Saint Potter, but I haven't hexed you yet, Granger…and I don't like that scar anymore then you do." Draco pointed at her exposed arm, with the scar his aunt had tattooed onto her for the rest of her life.

Hermione, in return, pulled her sleeve down. She would not give Draco the satisfaction of knowing the scar was still something she was slightly conscious of. "Well…isn't that lovely?"

" Take that as a compliment." Draco said simply.

"Or maybe I should take it that you know I could beat you to any hex you are thinking about, Draco." Hermione said, her nose in the air as she moved ahead of him. If that was his idea of an apology, she was certain she would knock his teeth to the back of his head next time he tried to speak to her, and she would do it the Muggle Way; with her fist.


	4. Chapter 4: Newspaper Drama

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** The war is finally over, and Hermione is getting ready to go back to Hogwarts. How will her relationship with Ron be tested while the two are apart? And when she returns, will she be able to handle Ron's new lifestyle?

**CHAPTER 4**

A few days had passed since Ron had received Hermione's first owl about her first day at Hogwarts. He had meant to write her back immediately, but George had kept him busy at the shop, and the only Owl he had been able to get off to her was one saying he was at work. Now, however, George was closing up the shop for the night, and Ron was busy writing away.

"What are you doing?" George asked, as he approached the desk Ron sat at.

"Writing to Hermione. Meant to a few days ago." Ron told him.

"What could you say to her? You two have only been apart a week and you've been here working nearly everyday…can't be that thrilling a tale." George smirked.

Ron made a face and continued writing. "I promised her I would write. I don't mind."

"Well…I mind. I'm closing up shop." George pulled the quill from Ron's hand. "And I want to go out with my little brother on this glorious Friday night."

"Out? Honestly, George…you know you have me working early tomorrow…" Ron shook his head. He knew how George went out, and it was usually extremely hard. Ever since Fred had died, Ron had noticed George drinking a bit more then usual, and although he did not know how to broach the subject with his older brother, he knew it was only a matter of time before he would have to.

"Look…you don't even have to come in tomorrow if you come out tonight. Come on, Ron. It's been a long week." George seemed to beg.

Ron sighed and nodded, feeling like he had to be a good brother for a night. "Sure. Let's go."

"Brilliant!" George slapped Ron on the back and led him out of the shop, flicking the lights off as they moved out onto Diagon Alley.

The two Weasley's moved into the Leaky Cauldron where they were greeted by a few of their father's friends and former classmates as they made their way to the bar where Tom placed two shots of Fire Whiskey in front of them.

"Bottoms up, yeah?" George grinned and took his shot.

Ron sighed and took his own shot, wiping his mouth on his sleeve as someone shoved him on the back.

"Didn't think George would get you out tonight, Ron." Harry said brightly.

Ron rolled his eyes as his best friend ordered them another round of shots. He then watched George walk off to talk to Cho Chang.

"I felt bad letting him come out alone…" Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry gave a small nod. "Ginny had mentioned he had been out a lot…thought it was getting a bit better."

Ron shook his head and sighed. "No…I suppose I should say something."

"Not tonight." Harry told him, handing Ron another shot. "Tonight…let him be. You're here…I am here…its Friday…lets enjoy a normal Friday without any responsibility for once, huh?"

Ron narrowed his eyes at Harry, surprised at how carefree Harry had grown since the War was over. It was as if Harry was grasping at the adolescent and irresponsibility that he should have been allowed in his years at Hogwarts, and for once, Ron was not in the mood to object. Harry was right; it was Friday, and they were young.

"Yeah, alright…" Ron nodded with a smile.

"Really?" Harry seemed slightly surprised but grinned wider and motioned for another round of shots from Tom. HE was happy he was getting some time with Ron without Hermione being attached to his hip. Harry loved Hermione to death, but lately the idea of his best two friends dating was a bit much, and neither Hermione nor Ron tried to hide it in front of Harry, making him feel almost like a third wheel.

"Why so surprised?" Ron asked, after taking his shot.

Harry shrugged. "Just…been hard to see you without Hermione. Sort of nice…a blokes night out…"

"Well, Hermione—" Ron started.

"Is at school! Forget the girl for one minute and enjoy a night out with your brother and your friends!" George threw his arms around Harry and Ron and motioned for Tom to pour them all yet another shot, causing Ron to laugh despite the fact that he was slightly worried that George seemed drunk already.

* * *

Hermione made her way to breakfast early that Saturday morning. She and Draco were stuck doing early hall rounds, and so she wanted a full breakfast to deal with him. She was surprised, however, to find Ginny already at breakfast with Neville. Hermione made a mental note to actually get to see if the lumps in Ginny's bed were her or just her pillows tossed about from now on.

"What are you doing up so early?" Hermione asked, sitting down across from Ginny.

"Quidditch Practice…or try outs…sort of today. Gryffindor has to replace a lot of players this year." Ginny said with a sigh, looking down the table at the possible candidates.

"Lovely." Hermione tried to sound interested, but Quidditch had never really done it for her.

"How was your first week of classes, Hermione?" Neville asked as a daily prophet dropped down in front of him.

"Not so bad…yourself?" Hermione asked, forking at some eggs.

Neville, however, never answered Hermione as he held the paper up, blinking a few times at it. When Hermione realized she never got a response she glanced up to see both Ginny and Neville starring at the paper, Ginny's expression somewhere between bored and annoyed.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

Neville quickly pulled the paper down and tossed it to his side. "Nothing."

"Neville…" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him as she reached across the table, snatching the paper before he could stop her. Instantly, her eyes were drawn to a huge picture of Ron and Harry on the front page, waving empty glasses of mead as Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecomb hanging around them while George downed his own glass of mead. The capture above the moving picture of Harry and Ron laughing was _"War Heroes Celebrate with More Then Mead"_. Hermione felt as if she had been punched in the stomach as she slowly lowered the paper.

"I'm sure it's just a stupid picture, Hermione." Neville offered.

"Yeah…just them trying to sell newspapers…" Ginny said, digging into her meal.

"It doesn't bother you?" Hermione asked Ginny. After all, Harry as in the picture too, and Cho was awfully close to him.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Hermione…if I worried about every picture of Harry with a girl near him that wasn't me that was in the Daily Prophet he and I wouldn't be speaking anymore. Where were you all summer? It was a different story about him every week with a different girl. I would have driven myself mad. All of it is nonsense."

"Yes, but still…" Hermione said, trying to see where Ginny was coming from though it was making her feel no better.

"Sort of surprised it took this long for them to run any story…you will get used to it, Hermione." Ginny said with a shrug.

"I don't want to have to." Hermione said, suddenly feeling nearly ill as she stood and move doubt of the Great Hall, her mind racing. She wanted to be rational like Ginny; she wanted to believe Ron would never look at another girl, but she wasn't dumb either. Ron was good looking, funny, and could be charming. He had a lot going for him, why wouldn't his eye wander if she wasn't around? After all, there relationship was hardly more advanced then any third years, with merely holding hands and kissing. Ron was growing into a man, surely he had other needs. Hermione hated to think this way, and part of her knew she was being silly, but part of her just wanted to throw up at the thought of Ron out like that. He never used to go out with her like that, and it wasn't like she had heard much from him since her departure, except an owl that said George had him busy at work. Hermione couldn't help but worry.

And that worry got to her long before she reached the Gryffindor Common Room, and before Hermione could rationalize what she was doing, she had turned toward Professor McGonagall's office and was climbing in her fireplace to floor to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

This was the second time in a week Ron woke up feeling as though the Hogwarts Express had run him over, though this time he was pleased to find himself in his own room at Grimmauld Place.

Ron slowly sat up, shaking his head and reaching for the glass of water he was proud he had obviously poured himself the night before. He gulped it down and took a deep breath before slowing getting to his feet. He glanced at the clock and was glad George had promised he did not have to go to work that Saturday.

Slowly, Ron made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where he found Harry clearly nursing his own hangover, over a pile of eggs.

"Morning…" Harry's voice was raspy.

"Well…I suppose its morning…" Ron acknowledge, pouring himself a big cup of tea from the pot Harry had brewed before leaning against the counter, his head in his hands.

"You look lovely." Harry said sarcastically.

"I feel like a Hippogriff peaked my eyes out…" Ron admitted.

"I suppose we went overboard a bit last night." Harry said.

"Suppose? Bloody hell…I don't think I've ever had that much Fire Whiskey in my life…" Ron sighed, pinching his nose in hopes of making the room stop spinning.

"You can remember it?" Harry was surprised.

"Most of it. I don't remember coming home." Ron admitted.

Harry just laughed as he picked up the Daily Prophet which Pig had brought in for them. His smile, however turned to a frown as he slammed the paper down. "Brilliant…"

"What?" Ron could hear the sarcasm in Harry's voice and lifted his head.

Harry tossed the paper in Ron's direction; the paper that had both himself and Harry as a drunk front cover story. Ron instantly straightened up, licking his lips.

"This isn't good." Ron said after skimming over the article.

"Well…no, it doesn't make us look great." Harry admitted.

"Hermione will see this." Ron shook his head. "I knew I shouldn't have gone out last night."

"Relax, I am sure she is used to it. Ginny got used to the garbage they wrote about me all summer." Harry said.

"No…she isn't used to it…because I didn't spend my summer in the pub. I was with her…this is all new for us." Ron told Harry, his headache growing much worse.

"Alright…well just explain it, I am sure she will understand." Harry said.

"I better owl her…" Ron moved around the counter to get a quill and piece of parchment when the sudden sound of someone flooing into Grimmauld Place filled both his and Harry's sensitive ears.

"Who could that be?" Harry stood.

"Oh, I don't know…maybe one of you girlfriends!" Hermione's voice was loud and filled with anger as she stomped into the kitchen.

Ron looked up, his eyes wide as he froze in place, holding the quill to the parchment. He licked his lips and managed to get out, "Hermione…"

"Don't you dare look at me all innocently, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione stepped toward him.

"I take it you saw the paper…" Ron swallowed hard and motioned to the daily prophet sitting near his hand.

"You think?" Hermione's voice was tense.

"Hermione…it was nothing…honest." Ron said, his voice quiet compared to hers.

"Nothing? That's nothing?" Hermione pointed to the paper.

Ron glanced at Harry for help.

"No! Don't you look at Harry…you look at me, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione snapped.

"Hermione…its sort of my fault…I bought the drinks." Harry offered as he stood.

"Harry…please…could you give Ron and I a moment?" Hermione asked as if her patience were being tested.

Harry glanced at Ron who nodded and then gave Ron a nod back before quietly and quickly moving out of the kitchen and up the stairs toward his room.

"Ron…how could you—" Hermione started.

"I swear it was nothing! I just…I had a bit too much to drink…that's all it was. Nothing else happened." Ron said quickly. "I swear it…I know what it looks like but—"

"What it looks like? What does it look like, Ron?" Hermione asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"It looks like…I was being a terrible boyfriend." Ron sighed, his head still aching. "But, I wasn't, Hermione…just a rotten picture really…"

"Ron…" Hermione was trying to hard to form a coherent thought that didn't involve her blasting his toes off with her wand.

"I know what it looks like, Hermione…but I swear, nothing happened. You can call Cho if you want…or ask Harry or George or even Tom at the Leaky Cauldron! I just had a little too much to drink! I would never do anything else to hurt you…" Ron apologized.

Hermione sighed; she could tell he was telling the truth, it was written all over his face and she could also tell he was genuinely sorry. "I don't want to have to ask those people, Ron. I don't want this sort of thing to happen at all. It makes things look horrible between us."

"Hermione…it was one little article." Ron tried to reason, but then added. "I know though…you are right. Shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have gone out."

Hermione sighed; she was not trying to control Ron. "No…no that's not it. You should be out with your brother…and your friends…I'm not trying to stop that. I just…I don't want to be made a foul out of." She motioned to the picture again.

Ron sighed and nodded after a minute, twitching his nose and lip a bit so he could bite the inside of his lip. "Yeah…I know. That's fair. I'm sorry…"

Hermione couldn't help but give a small smile as Ron gave her two big puppy-doggish eyes. He had a way of melting her heart even when she was fuming mad at him. She shook her head and moved forward, surprising him with a hug.

Ron reciprocated and held her closely, kissing the top of her head. He had missed her; her smell, her warmth, and the texture of her curls as they sat on his chin. He hated not seeing her everyday. He hated that she was stuck up at Hogwarts. Hogwarts.

"Bloody hell…you skipped out of school to come yell at me, didn't you?" Ron looked down slightly surprised. "Hermione Granger, you rebel."

"I didn't come to yell…simply to discuss." Hermione corrected him. "But yes…I did leave…although it's Saturday so I hardly missed much."

"Well…in that case…what a good visit." Ron dived in for a kiss. He had missed her terribly for the week.

Hermione reacted with the same enthusiasm, which surprised even her. She had not realized how much she had missed Ron's particular touch.

And that touch continued as Ron moved to kiss her neck then back to her lips, his hands roaming up the back of her jumper.

Suddenly, Hermione felt as though she were losing control of the situation, as Ron's hands only glided closer to her bra strap and she pulled away.

"Err…sorry…" Ron's cheeks burned red as he realized why Hermione had stopped.

"No...Ron…I just…" Hermione blushed, her mind racing as she even questioned why she had stopped him. She had it in her head that they were not ready to go any further, and he seemed okay with that, except for the fact that he had just tried to grab her bra. Maybe she was being silly, really. After all, it was Ron. She loved, she expected she had loved him her entire life really. _Why was she being so silly with showing him that?_

"I know…you should get back to school." Ron smiled genuinely at her, kissing her nose lightly as he made an excuse for her stopping him instead of making her more uncomfortable. Sometimes he could be the perfect gentlemen. "I don't my girlfriend in trouble in the first week of school…otherwise people would think I'm a bad influence on you. You never skipped out of school before you started dating me."

Hermione laughed at him. "I'll be fine. McGonagall adores me…"

"Teacher's Pet…" Ron snickered.

Hermione gave a fake scowl. "Still call me that?"

"Always, love." Ron kissed her forehead, seeming to not want to risk her lips again. "I'll be up to see you soon. We can…spend a day in Hogsmeade."

Hermione smiled; that sounded lovely, but she couldn't help but notice how restrained Ron seemed now; hardly kissing her goodbye as he walked her back to the fireplace. She felt bad in stopping him, and couldn't help but wonder if maybe that's what he had been looking for. Maybe that was why he was out gallivanting all over the Leaky Cauldron; maybe he wanted more then a peck on the cheek from a girlfriend he didn't get to see every day.


	5. Chapter 5: Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** The war is finally over, and Hermione is getting ready to go back to Hogwarts. How will her relationship with Ron be tested while the two are apart? And when she returns, will she be able to handle Ron's new lifestyle?

**CHAPTER 5**

Hermione walked swiftly next to Draco, her nose in the air as he trudged along next to her. They were doing their Friday rounds of the castle as Head Boy and Head Girl and, as usual, had not said a word to one another since their first day of rounds.

Draco didn't seem to mind as much, but Hermione seemed furious with every step near him.

Just as they rounded a corner, Professor McGonagall called out to them.

"Hermione! Malfoy! There you are!" Professor McGonagall motioned them over to her.

Hermione and Draco promptly moved toward their professor.

"Yes, professor?" Hermione asked when they reached the older woman.

"I wanted to speak with you bout about the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow. I need one of you to stay back at the Castle and keep an eye on the halls for the students who will not be going." McGonagall said.

Immediately, Hermione frowned. She did not ever want to ask something of Draco, and now she felt like she had no choice but to.

McGonagall looked expectantly between the two of them.

"I was meant to be meeting Ron tomorrow in Hogsmeade." Hermione chose to speak to McGonagall instead of Draco.

"Well…you two sort it out then. Just make sure one of you stays here." McGonagall gave a nod and moved back down the hall toward her office.

Hermione's felt her cheeks burn with rage as she was forced to turn and make eye contact with Draco. She was ready for the fight she expect to come, where Draco bad-mouthed Ron and then told her all the reasons why she ought to stay back at the castle.

"Well…" Hermione said cooly as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Well, what?" Draco shrugged. "I'll stay behind. You go ahead."

Hermione was shocked and shook her head in confusion as Draco walked ahead of her casually, his hands in his pockets. Within seconds she was stomping furiously next to him.

"So that's it then?" Hermione snapped.

"What's it?" Draco asked as if he were confused.

"You are not going to fight me about going tomorrow? You don't have some ridiculously rude and arrogant comment about Ron?" Hermione fished. She was just waiting for him to say something, and it was almost bothering her he wasn't his normally rude self.

"Well… Weasle-bee isn't my favorite but whatever gets your knickers in a twist." Draco smirked.

Hermione scoffed at Draco and stomped off ahead of him, ignoring the fact that their duty was not over yet. Draco infuriated her. It was as if he were trying to be nice, and she knew that was just not possible.

As Hermione fumed and turned the corner, she ran straight into Ginny who nearly fell into the wall with the force Hermione hit her with.

"Bloody hell! What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Malfoy!" Hermione spat the name out.

"What did he do?" Ginny said, her fingers sliding down to her wand on instinct.

"Nothing! He's being…cordial." Hermione was infuriated. "He offered to stay tomorrow so I could go to Hogsmeade and meet Ron!"

"So…Draco is being nice?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Well…not completely…he had an off comment about my knickers but still…" Hermione shook her head.

"Maybe he's trying to change?" Ginny shrugged.

"Doubtful. He's disgusting." Hermione bit the inside of her lip in anger.

"Well…he's letting you go to Hogsmeade tomorrow so…just be grateful I suppose." Ginny said.

"I guess…" Hermione sighed and tried to shake her anger. She was not going to let it ruin her day tomorrow; she was so excited to see Ron. "Do you want to head down there together?"

"I can't go." Ginny said.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Quidditch Tryouts." Ginny shrugged.

"Harry doesn't care?" Hermione was surprised, though she knew Ginny obviously didn't miss Harry half as much as she missed Ron, or if she did, she had a good way of hiding it.

"He understands. I'll see him at the first game." Ginny explained.

Hermione just nodded, not truly understanding how Ginny could be so causal about seeing Harry, but assuming it had to do with the fact that Ginny and Harry had spent nearly all of the previous year apart. She and Ron, on the other hand, had hardly spent a few weeks apart since the first day they had met.

* * *

Ron had just finished cleaning up the counter at the store and was getting ready to close for the night when George came grinning out of his office and tossed his coat over his shoulders.

"Come on, Ron…its Friday! Harry and I are heading to the Leaky Cauldron!" George said brightly.

Ron shook his head. He had made a promise to himself to stay away from that place for a bit since the news article had brought Hermione to Grimmauld Place. He didn't want another fight with her. "Can't…gotta be up early tomorrow. I'm heading up to Hogsmeade to see Hermione."

"So? That's tomorrow morning! This is tonight." George said.

"I can't. I want to be in a good condition when I see her tomorrow…enjoy my time with her." Ron said simply.

George just shook his head with a smirk. "Whipped…"

Ron felt his ears burn red. "I bloody am not!"

"Are not what?" Harry's voice filled the store as he moved in, obviously looking for George.

"Ronniekins here doesn't want to go out with us tonight because he's going to see Hermione tomorrow…" George pointed to Ron as he climbed down the stairs to meet Harry.

Ron followed his bother. "I just don't feel like it tonight…" Ron turned his attention to his older brother. "And I'm not bloody whipped! I just want to have a nice time with her tomorrow…I don't fancy walking 'round like a zombie because I got too drunk tonight."

"Come on…one drink…" George pressed.

"No." Ron shook his head, and then turned to Harry. "Aren't you going up tomorrow as well to see Ginny? Doubt she wants to see you bloody near tossin' up your breakfast tomorrow…"

Harry laughed. "No, I don't think she would want to see that…but she won't have to because I'm not going tomorrow."

"Why not?" Ron cocked an eyebrow.

"Ginny said she had Quidditch try-outs so I'll see her at the First Quidditch Game when we go up." Harry explained.

"Oh…blimey that's a long time apart." Ron thought about it. He wouldn't last another two weeks without seeing Hermione.

Harry laughed again. "Well…Ginny and I spent nearly all of last year apart…so two weeks isn't going to make or break our relationship."

"Guess not." Ron realized Harry had a point. That was why it was hard to talk to Harry about relationships, because Ron's relationship with Hermione was so different then Harry and Ginny's relationship. Ron and Hermione were used to seeing each other nearly every day and enjoyed that; Harry and Ginny simply were not.

* * *

Hermione stood at the entrance to Hogsmeade promptly at 9:00AM that Saturday morning. She would occasionally check her watch and look about. She was waiting for Ron, who had promised to be there before any of the Hogwarts students got there, which obviously did not happen.

Hermione sighed, checking her watch again as she watched two fourth year Hufflepuff's walking hand-in-hand. She smiled at them, wondering where she and Ron would be today if they had acknowledged their feelings back in fourth year instead of having a falling out over the Yule Ball.

"Waiting for someone?" A familiar voice breathed in Hermione's ear.

Hermione spun quickly on her feet and found herself face to face with a grinning Ron, who quickly gathered her up in his strong arms and kissed her fiercely.

Hermione had missed Ron's touch, and couldn't help but noticed his arms seemed stronger and his shoulders wider as he set her down on the ground.

"You're late." Hermione accused with a small smile dancing on her lips.

Ron rolled his eyes but was also smiling. "I knew you would say that…"

Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "Well…you are."

"Alright, Miss Punctual…where do you want to go?" Ron threw an arm around Hermione as they began walking together through Hogsmeade.

"Are you hungry?" Hermione asked; she had skipped breakfast thinking she would have it with Ron.

"I'm always hungry." Ron told her.

Hermione smiled, knowing that was his answer. "Three Broomsticks?"

"My thoughts exactly." Ron smiled and led Hermione toward the Pub, ignoring the looks of awe from the younger Hogwarts students as they moved past. To many people, it was still incredible to see Harry Potter's two best friends walking around like normal wizards.

Once inside the Three Broomsticks, Ron and Hermione sat in a booth in the back so that they were not in view of everyone and Ron ordered them each a Butterbeer.

"Butterbeer for breakfast?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Did you want tea?" Ron asked. He felt like he had been up so long already, having gotten up rather early to get to Hogsmeade, despite the fact that he was a few minutes late.

"No, its fine." Hermione smiled and glanced down at the table, where Ron's hand was holding hers, his thumb gently rubbing circles on the top of her hand.

"How has everything been?" Hermione asked, determined to forget about the last time she had seen Ron, when she had showed up livid over the article in the Daily Prophet.

"Since I last saw you?" Ron smirked.

"I wasn't going to bring that up…" Hermione felt her cheeks flush red.

Ron laughed. "Hermione, it is fine. I deserved it, I reckon."

"I told you, I don't mind that you go out…" Hermione said quickly.

"I know, I know…but I need to be more discrete…in everything I do really. I keep forgetting people find us interesting." Ron explained, looking around to see a group of fifth years whispering and pointing at them

Hermione laughed slightly, also seeing the fifth years. "Yes…I suppose they do."

"But…back to your question…nothing great has been going on. Working like a dog…getting ready for Auror training. It will be starting soon."

"Yes…I had forgotten. That will make it a bit harder to see you, won't it?" Hermione sounded slightly disappointed.

"Well…yeah…I suppose…but its not for a bit…and you will see me in two weeks for the first Quidditch game anyway…" Ron reminded her.

"I know…its just…being up here without you and Harry is just not the same. Plus…every day, I have to do my student Head Girl rounds with Draco…" Hermione said, as if the name were poison on her tongue.

Ron shook his head, his lip curling at the name as well. "I can't bloody believe they made that prat head boy…"

"I know." Hermione agreed as their butter beers arrived. "I don't know why McGonagall would give him the chance…aside from his grades, his morals and beliefs are just…"

Ron laughed as he could see Hermione was struggling to keep her composure and not curse Draco out.

"He's vile." Hermione finally concluded.

"Yeah…" Ron smiled up at Hermione, causing her to laugh back at how he was obviously seeing her own frustration.

"I just…don't enjoy my time with him." Hermione laughed.

"Well, I would hope you wouldn't. I don't want to fight Draco for my girlfriend…" Ron teased.

Hermione just shook her head, smiling at Ron, as she watched him sip his butter beer before he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I missed you, Hermione." Ron whispered.

Hermione smiled against his teeth and kissed him once more, happy to spend the day with him, and realizing she had missed him even more then she had realized. She was so glad he had come to visit.

* * *

The rest of Ron's visit to Hogsmeade was everything Hermione could have hoped for. They had breakfast, then went to Honeydukes and Ron bought himself a large amount of candy and Hermione a special candy Rose which changed colors as you licked it.

They then walked and did a little shopping for some school supplies Hermione was already running low on, before making their way up to the hill that overlooked the Shrieking Shack, where they currently sat, Ron with his arms around Hermione as they watched the sun set over the shack.

"Its strange…everything that happened in that Shack…and yet a beautiful sunset behind it." Hermione commented.

"Well…makes sense, doesn't it?" Ron asked, leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Hermione turned in his arms, feeling very close to him.

"I mean…its like everything gets a new chance…even that bloody shack…" Ron said.

Hermione smiled, slightly surprised at Ron's words, and knowing he meant them in a much deeper sense then what he said. He was right too. After the war, everything did get a second chance, including her and him. She was happy to be with him, happy to have finally figured it out, and she realized she wanted to show him. She quickly leaned up and kissed him fiercely.

When they finally pulled apart, Ron looked slightly surprised. "Hermione Granger…was that your tongue in my mouth?"

Hermione blushed deeply and avoided eye contact with Ron. "I…well…"

"I liked it…" Ron said, lifting Hermione's chin and beginning to kiss her again.

The pair snogged like this for a few more minutes, Ron's hands venturing further up Hermione's shirt. He was actually surprised that she wasn't stopping him, as he actually had reached her bra strap; it seemed strange. He had never gotten that far.

A few minutes later, Ron was completely shocked that Hermione was still letting him go, and finally, he broke the pair apart, really confused.

"Hermione?" Ron cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" Hermione seemed out of breath as she smiled up at him.

"You…I just…I mean…we never…_snog_ like that…" Ron managed out, trying to understand why he was stopping himself from getting something he clearly wanted and Hermione was suddenly seemingly willing to give. He reminded himself to scream at his mother for raising him to be a gentleman.

Hermione felt her cheeks grow deep red. This was certainly not what she had planned on doing; she still wanted to take things slowly with Ron, but they had had such a great day, and she wanted to show him how much she loved him before they didn't get to see each other for two more weeks. Suddenly, she wanted to remind him why he was with her.

"I mean…I'm not bloody complainin'." Ron said quickly. "I just…was a little confused…"

"I…I just…I want…I missed you, Ron." Hermione decided to say, instead of trying to explain it all to him.

"I missed you too…" Ron grinned, diving in for another kiss just as the sound of McGonagall's voice filled the air, signaling for all the students to head back to Hogwarts.

"Bloody hell…McGonagall has impeccable timing." Ron groaned, as he pulled apart.

"Forget her…" Hermione found herself saying. Suddenly she felt bold.

"What?" Ron looked at Hermione as if she had told him she was going to be the new Gryffindor Seeker.

"Its Saturday…I'm head girl…I can stay." Hermione said, leaning in for another kiss.

Ron pulled away for a second with a small smile. "What? No you can't…you will get in trouble, and I am not going to be the reason you get in trouble. You go back late and forget it."

"So? I won't go back…I'll owl Ginny. She will cover for me until the morning." Hermione said.

Ron's brow furrowed, completely confused. "Yeah? And what will you do until the morning?"

"Spend time with you." Hermione said with a deep breath, deciding she was ready for this, or so she thought she was. She was determined anyway. "We could probably get a room in Hogsmeade…"

"What? Why would we...I mean…doesn't make sense to get you in trouble like that…and waste money on a room. I mean…you've got a dorm, I've got my own bed at home…" Ron said, genuinely not following what Hermione was proposing.

Hermione felt absurd. Obviously, Ron's thoughts were nowhere near hers, and she was stupid for thinking he would want that with her. Maybe he never had wanted it. She quickly stood. "Never mind…"

Ron shook his head in deep confusion, quickly standing with her. "I just…I don't want you to get in trouble is all…and its not like we would be doing anything great in the room…I mean…I reckon someday, but you told me we weren't ready for that, right?"

Hermione bit her inner lip, deciding that Ron obviously was not thinking like she was, and she felt foolish in that moment. "Right…"

"Alright." Ron smiled; proud that he had avoided a row with Hermione. He was getting better at it, he thought. "Now, let me walk you down to McGonagall, yeah?"

"Sure." Hermione smiled, though her thoughts were racing at how stupid she felt. Still, it was a comfort as Ron wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her close to walk her down the hill. He obviously did like her.

And as they descended the hill, Hermione began thinking about what she had proposed, and realized really, that maybe it was good Ron had declined her proposal. Maybe, as much as she had tried to quickly talk herself into it, she still wasn't ready to take their relationship to the next level.


	6. Chapter 6: Plans for The Weekend

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** The war is finally over, and Hermione is getting ready to go back to Hogwarts. How will her relationship with Ron be tested while the two are apart? And when she returns, will she be able to handle Ron's new lifestyle?

**CHAPTER 6**

Ron was stocking some Puking Pastels when he heard the bell on the shop door chime, and so he climbed off his ladder, ready to help the customer. He was, however, surprised to see Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecomb standing near the counter.

"Hey, Ron!" Cho said brightly.

"Hey, Cho…how can I help you?" Ron asked, surprised that girls who were well out of Hogwarts would come into a joke shop specifically created for Hogwarts Students and their immature sense of humor.

"Its my little brother's birthday in a week. I wanted to bring him up something good to Hogwarts." Marietta said.

"Oh…well…anything specific?" Ron asked, understanding now why they were there.

"Not really sure…" Marietta moved to a shelf.

"We can put a package together, send an Owl with it up there if you would like." Ron offered a standard package George had created for occasions such as this.

"No, I am actually going to bring it up there this weekend." Marietta explained.

"We are going to the Quidditch Game." Cho added on.

Ron perked up. "Really? So are Harry and I."

"I forgot Ginny is captain! Yes, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor this weekend." Cho said brightly.

"Are you taking the train up?" Ron asked casually.

Cho looked at Marietta who shrugged. "We haven't really thought about it yet. We were going to do that or just disapparate as close as we could."

"Harry and I are taking the train. Thought it could be fun." Ron explained.

"I suppose it could. I think a lot of people are going up." Cho said.

Ron nodded; he knew Seamus and Dean were definitely going to watch the game and he had overheard numerous other people throughout the week talking about the game.

"Are you and Harry heading up early?" Cho asked.

Ron nodded. "First train."

"Well…we should head up together then…" Cho decided and Marietta nodded as she picked up a small gift box from the shelf.

"Sure." Ron nodded, thinking it would be nice to have some traveling companions. Plus, they were all heading up there anyway.

"Great. Well…I will take this…" Marietta placed the gift box on the counter and smiled brightly at Ron. "And we will see you tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good." Ron nodded with a polite smile, ringing Marietta up and then bagging up the gift she had purchased before giving both her and Cho a small wave and watching them walk out the door.

* * *

Hermione was enjoying her rather free Friday afternoon and decided, because the sun was shining to bright on that particular fall day, to head out and enjoy the fresh air. As she wandered lazily around the grounds of Hogwarts, she couldn't help but feel more alone then ever.

In the past, she would always be with Harry or Ron, or both of them, on these sort of lazy afternoon excursions, but now she was on her own. Her two best friends were no longer with her. Hermione didn't mind being alone every once and awhile, but it was turning into a daily occurrence, especially since Ginny was so busy with Quidditch.

Hermione had never been so excited for q Quidditch Game in her life, but she was excited for the game that weekend because Ron was coming. She had only gotten two letters from him since their last visit, and she was slightly nervous to see him. She was still embarrassed over her own behavior from last time. The thought of it was enough to make her cheeks blush red.

Hermione tried to shake that from her thoughts and look on the bright side, that Ron had written her at least once a week. It was an improvement for sure. As her thoughts drifted around Ron's letters, which spoke mostly of work and attempting to do his own laundry, her feet brought her down to the Quidditch Pitch.

Hermione checked her watch. The Gryffindor's were practicing, but their practice would be over soon, and so she decided to move into the pitch, on the first level, and watch the end of the practice. However, she was completely surprised, upon her arrival, to see that the Gryffindors and Slytherins were both practicing; together.

After a few minutes, the practice finally ended, and Ginny flew down, telling all the other team members to be there early for the game tomorrow and then excusing then. She then hurried her way over to Hermione.

"We look good, don't we?" Ginny smiled brightly, motioning back to the team.

Hermione nodded, though she hardly had any knowledge of Quidditch. "What are the Slytherin's doing down here with you?"

Ginny laughed a little as she and Hermione made their way toward the castle. "It was Draco's idea. Can you believe it? Something about promoting peace between houses? I don't have a clue…but it has been great to allow all of us to practice. We each get time with out own team…then time to sort of scrimmage…has been working brilliantly."

"Really?" Hermione snorted. "He must be up to something…"

"Who?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Draco." Hermione said simply. "There must be a reason he is doing things like that…"

"I don't know, Hermione…he sort of doesn't seem like such a prat anymore." Ginny shrugged.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow at Ginny as if she were betraying her. "So you are buying this routine of him being nice now? Did you forget everything that he did? That his family did—"

"No! Of course not, Hermione!" Ginny seemed angry.

Hermione realized she had taken it a bit far. Of course Ginny remembered; how could she not remember the War? She had lost her older brother to the cause the Malfoy's and their extended family had supported.

"I…I didn't mean it like that Ginny…" Hermione said softly after a long moment.

"I know." Ginny sighed, feeling bad that she had yelled at Hermione. "And I know you dislike him more…given what his aunt did to you…"

Ginny motioned to the scar on Hermione's wrist, which Hermione promptly covered with her sleeve.

"But…he also didn't turn you, or Harry, or Ron in at his house…" Ginny reminded Hermione of the skirmish at Malfoy Manor the previous year. "So…whatever decency he had then…maybe he is adding onto it now…"

Hermione just shook her head. "I just, I can't believe that much…"

As Hermione spoke, the Slytherin team came running up past the two girls and Draco gave them both a friendly smile, causing Ginny to smile back and Hermione to glare, her blood only boiling more at the sight of him.

* * *

Ron flooed into Grimmauld Place, finding the living room empty but hearing the Muggle Television on upstairs; that meant Harry was already home. Ron moved into the kitchen and yelled up the stairs.

"Harry? Hey, Harry!" Ron called up.

A second later, Harry was moving down the stairs. "Hey, Ron…home already?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah."

"Brilliant." Harry moved to the refrigerator and grabbed a muggle beer before handing one off to Ron.

Ron took in Harry's look. His hair was sticking up in the back and his eyes looked red, as if he had been asleep. "Did you do anything today?"

"Went into the Ministry this morning. Helped Kingsley out for an hour or so…then came back here and napped." Harry said as he threw himself into a kitchen chair with a smile.

"Must be nice not to work…" Ron mumbled, taking a sip from his beer.

Harry didn't seem to noticed Ron's words and instead skimmed through the daily prophet on the table. "So, excited for the game tomorrow?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah. Will be good to see Hermione…and the game itself. Are you?"

Harry simply nodded. "What time did you want to leave tomorrow?"

"Oh, right! Actually….Cho and Marietta stopped by the shop today. They are heading up as well, so I figured we could all catch the train together." Ron explained.

Harry nodded again. "Sounds good."

Ron cocked an eyebrow; Harry seemed quiet. "So, how is Ginny? Excited to see you?"

Harry glanced up from the paper and nodded, seeming interested again. "Sure. I mean…I think so. We've been pretty bad with the owls…and I've been busy at the Ministry…she's been busy with Quidditch…but it will be nice to see her."

Ron shook his head. "I don't know how you two manage…"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I just mean…you hardly see each other is all. Barely right…bloody hell, Hermione writes me near everyday…it's just hard for me to wrap my mind around it. Must be sort of nice…" Ron explained.

"Well…I guess we don't feel the need to be on top of each other's every move. We aren't married yet." Harry said, turning his attention back to his paper with a small smirk.

Ron glared at his friend, knowing Harry was only saying something like that to get to him. He didn't mind how his and Hermione's relationship worked, and he didn't understand why Harry would say something like that. In fact, he didn't understand why everyone had the constant need to remind him that he and Hermione were not complete adults yet, and therefore their relationship shouldn't be so serious. He didn't mind it; he had never really been serious about anything in his life except Hermione, and he sort of liked it that way.


	7. Chapter 7: First Quidditch Game

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** The war is finally over, and Hermione is getting ready to go back to Hogwarts. How will her relationship with Ron be tested while the two are apart? And when she returns, will she be able to handle Ron's new lifestyle?

**CHAPTER 7**

Hermione and Neville sat at the Gryffindor Table in the Great hall, eating breakfast. It was the morning of the first Quidditch Match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and the Great Hall was loud with anticipation.

"Ron's coming up today, isn't he?" Neville asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. He and Harry are both coming, actually."

"Blimey. I didn't know that…though I haven't talked to Ginny much." Neville shrugged.

"I know. I share a room with her and I have barely seen her this week. She's been getting ready for this game all week." Hermione said, forking at her eggs.

"Well…it's a big game. Lot of pressure on her without Harry playing this year." Neville commented.

Hermione nodded, assuming Neville was correct. She had never taken much interest in Quidditch, and even when she watched the games, she had to take everyone else's word that Harry was brilliant at it. She was not sure what really made up a good Quidditch player.

A few seconds later, Ginny came strolling into the Great Hall, decked out in her Quidditch gear with, surprisingly, Draco Malfoy at her side.

Hermione noticed the pair moving in and instantly sat up straighter, feeling her blood pressure rise as Ginny and Draco got closer.

Ginny and Draco seemed to be having an animated conversation, but Draco stopped, his back going rigid as they neared Hermione and Neville.

"Good luck today…" Draco said quickly to Ginny as the pair reached Hermione and Neville. Draco then ducked his head and hurried past Hermione.

Ginny laughed, watching Draco rush off as she sat down next to Hermione. "Draco's afraid to be around you. Thinks you're going to hex him."

"I probably will eventually." Hermione said simply, shaking her head at Ginny. "What did he want anyway?"

"Wishing us luck today. If we beat Ravenclaw, they will have a pretty good shot against them next week." Ginny explained, grabbing a piece of toast. "He always wanted me to remind you that you have to do rounds with him before the game."

Hermione rolled her eyes and snorted. She had nearly forgotten about that one unfortunate task she needed to get through before seeing Ron.

"Relax." Ginny laughed again. "He's not so bad. And after…you will get to see Ron."

"He is that bad…but I guess I can manage through it." Hermione disagreed with Ginny.

"Harry's coming too, Gin?" Neville asked.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah. It will be the first time I have seen him since I left. I am excited."

Hermione listened to Ginny's words and realized she was correct. She and Harry had been apart for weeks. Hermione had no idea how Ginny managed it; she hated going a few days without seeing Ron, and she knew things would only get worse once Ron began Auror training. His days to see her would be much more limited then they already were. With that thought in mind, Hermione knew she had better enjoy her day with Ron.

* * *

Ron and Harry stood at Platform 9 ¾'s early that Saturday morning, along with some familiar faces from their former school days and crowds of parents. Everyone was waiting for the Hogwarts Express to come and bring them to the first Quidditch Match of the season.

"I forgot how early we had to be up…" Harry grumbled, sipping on some coffee he had brought.

Ron, on the other hand, was all smiles, excited to watch Quidditch but also to see Hermione. "You can sleep on the train."

Harry nodded, sipping his coffee again as Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe made their way toward the boys.

"Hey Harry! Ron!" Cho waved warmly as they walked up.

Harry smiled at the two girls. "Hey!"

"Ready for the match?" Cho asked.

Ron nodded. "How about you?"

"Ready for Ravenclaw to kick some Gryffindor butt." Marietta grinned at Ron and then motioned to Harry. "Without their best seeker, should be pretty easy."

"I don't know. Ginny thinks she has a good team together." Harry said.

Ron was surprised by Harry's words. He had not thought Harry and Ginny had talked much, but he was happy they did more then he assumed. He was worried about them for awhile, wondering how awkward things would get if they did decide to break up.

"Well…we will see." Cho laughed as the train pulled up.

Ron, Harry, Marietta, and Cho boarded the train together and found a compartment to share. The four spoke about everything from their new jobs, to the War, to Dumbledore's Army, and Marietta was relieved to know that everyone was no longer mad at her for betraying their activities to Umbridge, though she did let Ron know she was still reluctant to be around Hermione for obvious reasons.

"She won't jinx you again!" Ron laughed, remembering how Hermione had gotten _SNEAK _across Marietta's face. He smiled at how proud he was of her for being that good with her spells but did feel bad Marietta had to deal with that years ago.

Before any of them knew it, the Hogwarts Express was pulling up to the school and everyone was piling off, hustling down to the Quidditch Pitch in large groups.

Ron, Harry, Cho, and Marietta walked together down the big hill.

"Its exciting to be back up here." Cho smiled.

"Seems weird…walking in with the fans…" Ron commented.

Harry laughed, knowing Ron had done that for years before joining the Quidditch Team but not wanting to remind his best friend of that. He, on the other hand, had never been on this side of the Quidditch Pitch.

"I think I might go see the team before the game…" Cho said.

"I was actually going to do the same. See Ginny, I mean." Harry said quickly, and then looked at Ron. "Ron, do you want to come?"

"No. I am going to find Hermione." Ron said.

"I am going to get seats." Marietta told Cho before she could ask the same.

"Alright…see you up there!" Cho waved as she and Harry headed in the same direction, toward the team rooms in the back of the Pitch, leaving Ron and Marietta to finish the rest of the journey to the Pitch together.

* * *

Hermione folded her arms tightly across her chest as she approached the courtyard of Hogwarts, where she found Draco Malfoy waiting for her to do their rounds before the Quidditch Game. He gave a half smile, which she did not return. Instead, she walked right past him, forcing him to catch up to her.

"Are you going to be a bitch the entire year to me?" Draco asked as he hurried to walk along side Hermione.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and glared at him. "What did you just call me?"

"Nothing! I just asked…if you were…going to continue to be this _rude _to me." Draco corrected himself.

Hermione snorted and continued walking as Draco kept pace. "What makes you think you deserve to be treated like a normal, nice human being?"

"No…I guess according to you I don't…" Draco said.

"I can assure you I am not the only member of the Wizarding Community that feels that way." Hermione said.

"Alright…fair enough…" Draco nodded. "It just…will make for a long year as Head Boy and Head Girl."

Hermione stopped and turned to face Draco. "Look, you might have Ginny believing you have changed but I know better. I am _really_ not interested in being your friend or even being your acquaintance. I will be civil only because I need to do these duties with you, but that is the only reason."

"You don't know anything." Draco said, his voice low.

"Try me, Draco." Hermione countered.

Draco looked at Hermione, though it was not with the same look of disgust that she was used to, and after a minute, he raised his eyes and glanced over her shoulder. "Ron's here. You should go with him. I'll finish this duty alone."

"What?" Hermione whipped around, nearly having forgotten Ron was coming, a smile on her face, though it fell slightly when she saw Ron descending the hill in an animated conversation with Marietta.

However, once Ron saw Hermione, he said goodbye to Marietta and jogged toward her, grinning widely.

"Hermione!" Ron grabbed his girlfriend off the ground and kissed her square on the lips, grinning as he put her down and then smiling over her shoulder. "What? Draco run off? Did I scare him?"

Hermione turned to see Draco walking toward the pitch alone. She turned back to Ron. "Don't worry about him. When did you get here?"

"Little bit ago. Just making my way down to the Pitch now. This was perfect timing…thought I was going to have to really look for you." Ron said, his arms still wrapped around her waist.

"With Marietta?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow. She had not forgotten that Marietta was the girl who had been all over Ron in the Daily Prophet pictures.

"Yeah. She, Harry, Cho, and I came up on the Hogwarts Express together." Ron explained, oblivious to the hint of jealousy in Hermione's voice. He smiled at Hermione and took her by the hand, walking down to the pitch with her. "I am bloody excited for this game."

Hermione just nodded, not really hearing Ron, but rather trying to wrap her mind around her feelings in regards to Ron coming up with Marietta.

"I can't believe this is the last time I get to see you before training…" Ron commented.

Hermione heard him that time, realizing he was right. "Oh, yes! I nearly forgot."

"Forgot? Thought you would miss me a bit more then that…" Ron gave a fake frown.

Ron's frown caused Hermione to laugh and she swatted at his chest as he pulled her closer and kissed her forward. The couple then began climbing the bleachers together, and Hermione pushed any worry about Marietta to the back of her mind. Ron seemed happy to be there, and she wanted to enjoy her time with him, she just hoped she could keep her insecurities at bay.

* * *

Gryffindor was up by forty points by the time Hermione realized she was still dwelling on the fact that Ron had walked down with Marietta. It bothered her, and she had no idea why. She and Ron had been through so much, how could she let something so trivial get under her skin. But she had let it. The idea of seeing Ron with another girl, disregardless of who the girl was, bothered her. Of course, Ron could not tell. He was so into the game, and rightfully so, Ginny was doing awesome and he was being a great older brother.

"Little spirits for the spirited!" Harry's voice called over Ron's cheers as he slid into the seat next to Ron, handing Ron a tall glass of mead.

"Ginny's playing amazing!" Ron grinned at Harry.

"I know." Harry grinned back, holding his glass up for Ron to cheers.

Ron's smile faded slightly as he glanced over to see Hermione watching him and Harry carefully. He had remembered how much trouble he had been in last time he and Harry drank, and he didn't want another row with Hermione.

"What?" Hermione finally snapped when Ron continued to look at her.

Ron glanced down at the glass in his hand helplessly.

"What? Are you asking if I care if you drink? No, Ronald, I don't. You are of age, and they serve it here for the games. Feel free. In fact…" Hermione stood, shocking Ron, Harry, and even herself, and grabbed Ron's glass of mead, guzzling it down and handing it back to him nearly half empty.

Ron stared at the glass and blinked twice before looking back at his girlfriend. He was shocked; he had never seen her drink in his life, aside from the one time he had dinner at her parents and they each had a glass of red wine.

"What?" Hermione wiped the slight amount of foam from the mead from her upper lip and peered at her boyfriend and best friend innocently, though inside she felt she had something to prove. If Ron liked to go out and party with Marietta, then maybe Hermione should indulge him as well. After all, she was his girlfriend. "I can be fun too…"

Ron still stood there, his jaw hanging slightly open, while Harry tilted his head back with a hearty laugh.

"I'll go get us another round then…" Harry offered, patting Ron on the back as he climbed back down the bleachers.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked Hermione. He wanted to make sure he wasn't falling into a trap or being tested before he let loose, but he certainly wouldn't stop her if Hermione wanted to let her hair down a bit. In fact, he welcomed the chance to have a bit of fun with her.

"What? I am young, and I want to enjoy the game too…" Hermione said simply.

Ron grinned and leaned down, kissing her once more. He had a feeling he was going to have a fun day with her.


	8. Chapter 8: Celebrations

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** The war is finally over, and Hermione is getting ready to go back to Hogwarts. How will her relationship with Ron be tested while the two are apart? And when she returns, will she be able to handle Ron's new lifestyle?

**CHAPTER 8**

Gryffindor ended up winning the game, and the team, as well as the fans, rushed to the 3 Broomsticks, Ginny's hand locked firmly with Harry's as they walked around, were patted on the back, and drinks were brought to celebrate the famous couple.

Hermione and Ron could also not escape the crowd, though they were not nearly as interesting as Harry and Ginny were that evening, though Ron thought they were. Hermione had let loose a bit a the match, and he was certain she was slightly drunk now, though everytime he tried to say it, she scolded him, hiccupped, and told him she had only drank what he had.

That, in fact, was not true. Ron had drank a bit more then Hermione, but could handle himself better, though the last firewhiskey shot that Neville had bought him while Hermione had gone to the loo was starting to make his head feel fuzzy.

"Sit!" Hermione seemed to order as she plopped down in a chair at a table near the back of the pub, pulling Ron down by his sleeve next to her.

"You are bossy…" Ron said, half serious.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at Ron, though she did not nearly look as scary as normal as her eyes seemed a bit glassy from the alcohol. It actually made Ron laugh a bit.

"What's so funny over here?" Ginny's voice was loud over the gathering as she and Harry emerged from the crowd and sat down across from Ron and Hermione, passing Ron over a glass of mead and Hermione a glass of water.

Ron gave a thankful nod to his sister who obviously noticed Hermione was drunk as well and then he slopped down his own mead quickly before Hermione objected that she had been delivered water, his own head beginning to swim a bit.

"Hell of a game!" Harry roared, clearly drunk as well. He leaned over and kissed Ginny who laughed and playfully swatted him away, sipping her own mead.

Ron smiled at Harry and Ginny, glad to see that his best friend and sister's relationship seemed to be fine, and he would not have to be in the middle of anything for a while.

"Was a good game!" Hermione nodded at Ginny. "Brilliant."

"You hate Quidditch." Ginny laughed at Hermione.

"Liked it today…" Hermione said simply.

"Well…then remind me to get you more of that stuff next time I want to watch a game…" Ron pointed to Hermione's half empty glass.

Hermione laughed a bit at Ron and then leaned her head on his shoulder.

Ron glanced down at her, a smile on his own slightly drunk face as he kissed the top of her head.

A song came on over the crowd and Ginny was instantly on her feet, pulling Harry up.

"Harry! Let's dance!" Ginny said, pulling Harry to the dance floor before could really say anything.

Hermione lifted her head and laughed at Ginny and Harry.

"Do you want to dance?" Ron asked as another round of drinks was delivered to their table.

Hermione shook her head, and pushed the new glass of mead away. "No…no dancing…and you finish that…"

Ron saw that Hermione had put both her glass of mead and his own in front of him. He sighed, but feeling slightly drunk himself, did not object, guzzling both down quickly. When he finished he pinched his own nose, feeling the effects of the alcohol almost immediately.

"I'm tired…" Hermione seemed to giggle and yawn at the same time.

"Need me to take you back to Hogwarts?" Ron slurred.

"No…no…lets stay here…" Hermione said, reaching across the table and trying to grab Ron's hand, though she was drunk and her grip was limp.

"Stay here?" Ron tried to focus on her words, wondering if the alcohol was making him hear things.

Hermione nodded, biting her bottom lip and seeming to try and concentrate on her own words. "I don't…I don't wanna go back to Hog—Hogwarts…I wanna stay with you…down here…"

"I…I mean…" Ron was trying to piece together what Hermione was saying and gave himself a pinch in the arm to make sure it was true. The alcohol was flooding his judgment but he knew one thing; to be alone with Hermione for hours, unattended, alone, without adults, or teachers, or Harry. It was something he only dreamed of.

Before Ron could finish his sentence, however, Hermione's hand reached across the table and stroked his, forcing him to look up at her hardly opened eyes. "Please?"

And that was all it took for Ron to finish off his mead and stand, having to gain his footing as the alcohol went straight to his head, and move toward the front desk of the inn to get himself and Hermione a room for the night.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a throbbing head. She moved her hand to touch her forehead, not daring to open her eyes. She felt dizzy and in pain and she couldn't remember why. She sighed, squeezing her eyes and flipping over to avoid the sunlight shining on her face. However, when she flipped over, she flipped onto something soft and warm.

"Ugh…bloody hell…that's my stomach…" Ron's voice grumbled, though it sounded as if he was still half asleep.

Instantly, Hermione felt as if the blood had drained from her face, and she forced her eyes open to see Ron's bare chest in her face. She slowly lifted her pounding head only to see Ron, his eyes tightly closed, trying to sleep. She glanced at his bare chest and then noticed something else; she had no shirt on.

"Ron!" Hermione shot up straight, disregarding her headache completely as she turned to glance around the room, noticing she was not in her dorm room of Hogwarts.

"Hermione? What are you doing in my be…" Ron started but then glanced around and realized he as in fact not in his room at Grimmauld Place.

"Ron, what happened last night?" Hermione said nervously as she sat up, wrapping the sheets around her uncovered breasts.

"I…uhh…" Ron was trying his best to remember, but his head felt like a brick had been dropped on it. He couldn't think straight. He remembered the game, and going to the pub, but hardly much after that. "I reckon we got a little drunk last night…"

"_A little_?!" Hermione's voice was on the verge of hysteria. "Ron, I hardly have underwear on!"

Ron blinked, trying his best to register Hermione's words.

Ron's silence led Hermione's eyes to fill with tears as her mind obviously raced to what could have taken place between she and Ron. She could hardly remember, and if what she thought happened did, she would never remember her first time.

"Hermione…shh…relax…" Ron sat up, lifting the sheets to see below his waste. "Hermione…relax…I don't think anything happened. I still have pants on…"

"You what?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, see?" Ron pulled the sheets back to relieve his jeans were still on. It was the best indicator that he and Hermione had not slept together, which he knew was what she feared.

"Ron, that means nothing! You could have put them back on." Hermione reasoned.

"I highly doubt I would have managed that…" Ron admitted.

"But what if you did? Oh, Ron, how stupid could we be?" Hermione shook her head and covered her face.

"I really don't think we did." Ron continued on.

"Yes but if we did…Merlin…neither of us can even remember!" Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears again. "And we wouldn't have used contraceptive…"

"Hermione…relax." Ron took her shoulders firmly in his hands. "I promise you…I really don't think anything happened. Honest."

Hermione shook her head and flopped back down onto her pillow, careful to keep her chest covered with the sheet.. "What we were thinking last night?"

"We weren't, I don't think. I was pretty drunk…" Ron laughed a little.

Hermione glared at him. "Its not funny, Ronald. We behaved so poorly, and now we have no idea what even happened." She motioned to her body, which was covered by the blanket.

Ron shrugged, not really knowing what else to say to her. His head was honestly still spinning.

"I am never touching alcohol again." Hermione said firmly. She hated what she had done; she hated she couldn't remember what happened. "This is all Harry's fault…"

"Harry?" Ron cocked an eyebrow, confused.

"He got us those drinks…" Hermione groaned.

"Well…yeah…but you drank them." Ron reminded her.

"So" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"So, you can't blame Harry for what you did…" Ron reasoned.

"So? What, Harry is innocent? So like you to side with him…" Hermione said grumpily.

"Side with him? Hermione, I am just saying…" Ron sighed, shaking his head. He did not want to have a fight right now, not with his head pounding.

Before she could scowl at him, a knock on the door interrupted them and both of their heads turned, frozen, as if they were in trouble, and for all they knew they could have been.

"Ron? Are you two up? We really need to head home…" Harry's voice came through the door.

Ron's mind began to race. Why was Harry there? Did he and Ginny spend the night? Was Harry _with_ Ron's little sister? Suddenly, Ron was up, racing toward the door. "I am going to bloody kill him!"

Ron yanked the door opened, causing Hermione to yelp and pull the sheets all the way up to her chin. Ron was slightly relieved to only find Harry standing there. He stuck his head out and looked down the hall.

"Where is Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Hogwarts." Harry said. "She went back last night…I went home…came back to get you."

"You went home?" Ron was confused.

"I couldn't find you two. I've been looking all morning. Finally managed to track you down." Harry said and waved at Hermione with a joking smirk. "Morning, Hermione."

"Shut up, Harry." Hermione said, pulling the sheets over her head completely now.

"And you need to get back to school. I covered the best I could with McGonagall…told her Ron was sick and you took him home last night…she owled looking for you." Harry said.

"Brilliant." Hermione muffled under the sheets.

Ron sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He could see Hermione was still a little upset and freaked out about the night before. He didn't want to leave her like that, not when he didn't know when he would see her next.

"Listen, Harry…I appreciate it, but I am going to head home in a bit…get her some breakfast maybe…" Ron said, motioning back to the bed Hermione was still in.

Hermione poked her head out from under the sheets when she heard what Ron had said. "Ron, don't do that. I should really get back to school…"

Ron glanced back at Harry and made a face, which Harry seemed to understand and so he pulled the door closed, leaving Hermione and Ron alone. Ron sighed and moved back to the bed Hermione was in.

"Ron, seriously…" Hermione urged.

"Just let me get you breakfast. You still seem a bit shaken up…I don't want this to be the last time I see you for awhile and just leave like this…" Ron explained.

Hermione sighed; she knew she had never been able to hide much from Ron and the fact that she was truly worried about what had gone on the night before was so apparent. She never behaved like that; and she was clearly worried about the ramifications.

Slowly, Hermione nodded in agreement with Ron and he gave a small smile before getting up to gather her discarded close, handing them back to her as her cheeks blushed a bright shade of red.


End file.
